Metal Heads
The Metal Heads are a race or possibly numerous similar races that are a major antagonist body in the Jak and Daxter universe. History Almost nothing has been revealed about the Metal Heads origins. During Jak II, it was revealed that the real name of the race was the Hora-quan (the they are never referred to as this again) and they waged a massive war with the Precursors. They eventually won the war, presumably due to numbers, and spread across the universe. Jak implied they apparently had an alliance with the Dark Makers and were betrayed, though it is never made clear how Jak came across this information (it is possible that he gained the information when he was connected to the Dark Ship), as it is also never spoken of again. It is a common fan theory that the Dark Makers created the Metal Heads to fight the Precursors. Eventually, they spread across the universe and destroyed most of the Precursor civilization. After Jak, Daxter, Keira, and Samos opened the rift gate, they attacked the planet as it had large amounts of precursor technology present. They swarmed across the planet, destroying most of the cities in the world. Haven, Spargus, and Kras cities are the only known surviving cities. Haven City has been at war with the Metal Heads since before the time of the games chronologically. Mar constructed Haven city with a large energy shield for the purpose of protecting the people and precursor artifacts from the Metal Heads. The Metal Heads attempted to attack the city many times, but were repelled by the shield wall. Eventually the threat became too great and Mar built a weapon powered by the Precursor stone to break open the Metal Head nest, but died before he could use it. Haven citizens eventually formed a fighting force, possibly a predecessor to the Krimzon Guard, to fight the monsters. Partway through the conflict, Damas came to the throne of Haven, but was betrayed by Baron Praxis. Praxis's campaign was more destructive for both Haven, using propaganda and fear of the Metal Heads to keep the populace under his rule, using prisoners for experimental weapons, and devoting massive resources to his war machine. He once lead a failed attack on the main metal head nest which failed miserably, costing him his right eye. Remains of tanks used in the battle can be seen littered around the nest. The Metal Heads launched a more successful counterattack, creating the ruins of Dead Town. In Daxter, the Metal Head attempt to sabotage Haven city using small, insectoid versions of themselves referred to as "Metal Bugs". The bugs were lead by Kaeden, Kor's second in command. Daxter fights and defeats Kaeden, ending the Metal Bug threat. In Jak II, the Metal Heads' debut appearance, the siege of Haven is at it's height, with Metal Head armies inhabiting every area around and below Haven City. Eventually, Metal Kor, disguised as an old man, sabotages the shield wall and allows his army into the city. The Krimzon Guard, who for some reason are not using grenade launchers, hoverbikes, blast bots, electrified spider bots, Hellcats, tanks, mines, auto turrets, or any other useful weaponry try to fight the invaders. With the main army in Haven, Jak attacks the main nest and kills Metal Kor, saving the city. The Metal Heads survived and regrouped by Jak 3, though they had been replaced as the primary antagonists. They were framed by Count Veger for the destruction of Haven palace, but use the attack to take control of Haven city's west side, thereby possessing the most territory of any faction. They construct their own small city with a massive asparagus tower as a command center, and work with the KG Deathbots to destroy the Freedom League. Their tower is destroyed, but they were in no way completely defeated. By Jak X, they apparently were driven out of Haven, and were used as prey in a combat racing event. However, they are never identified as "Metal Heads". They are probably regrouping after heavy Jak-related casualties. Metal Head Types There are many types of Metal Heads, and here is a near-complete list of them. Swipers: The name says it all; they swipe at their enemies to kill them. Juice Goon: These Metal Heads carry staffs that allow them to shock their enemies to death. Grunt: The most common and well-known of all Metal Heads, they always charge head-first into any situation. Stingers: One of the weakest Metal Heads, Stingers are basically scorpions that burrow underground and wait for their prey. Metal Jacket: An airborn creature, Metal Jackets shoot blasts of Dark Eco at their enemies while using their bug-like wings to fly and avoid attacks. Roto Blades: These Metal Heads have rotating blades on their bottom side attached to a drill of some sort. Centurian: A bipedal creature wielding a Dark Eco blaster and a protective shield. Wasp: Powerful airborn Metal Heads that shoot Dark Eco from their torsos. Spider Gunner: A crab-like Metal Head with four legs and one arm mounting a blaster. Hoppers: These anoying little things always hop around, but are fairly weak. Ram-Head: A rhino like Metal Head that is covered with armor everywhere but their under-bellies. Sling Blasters: Always wielding a sling-shot and shooting Eco, these Metal Heads are a force to be reckoned with. Rapid Gunner: A highly intelligent Grunt wielding a staff shooting Eco at a 12-round rate. Drag Head: Fast Metal Heads that can only be caught up to with the JET-Board. Cloakers: Metal Heads with the ability to conceal themselves in with the environment. Hose Head: A sewer bound Metal Head that can shoot laser beams and Dark Eco blasts. Squid-Head: A squid-like Metal Head that can really "shock your world" if you're not careful. Metal-Pede: Giant centipede creatures that can only be defeated with the Gila Stomper vehicle. Arach-Head: Giant metal spiders that shoot Eco cotinueously. Metal Mantis: Metal Heads that have sharp claws and hop all over the place. Ele-Beast: Metal Heads with electricity spawning at their sides, they are undefeatable. Metal-Saurs: Giant dinosaur-like Metal Heads found in the desert Wasteland. Mantas: Metal Heads that glide through the air when they sense enemies. Gecko: Sticking to walls and firing at enemies, they aren't really much of a threat. Pod-Spiders: Metal Heads that gnaw at vehicles for longer lives. Saw Fish: A platypuss like Metal Head that lives in the sewers and swim in the water, and walk on land. Physiology Metal Heads have diverse physiology that fits any combat situation, ranging from forms similar to a squid to massive Tyrannosaurs with mortar launchers on their back. Their biology is mainly a combination of reptilian and insectoid characteristics. The largest seen Metal Head was a 60-foot centipede. Metal Head are eco-powered cyborgs with armor plates welded onto their skin. Their are made of dark eco, and have been seen bleeding it. With the exception of Metal Kor, their leader, and his second in command, Kaeden, no Metal Head has displayed the ability to speak or even show some sign of real intelligence. However, during Jak 3, the Metal Heads regrouped under new commanders, so some others may possess human-level intelligence. Metal Heads have never attacked each other, so they are not completely primal. The only definite traits of a Metal Head are 2 or 4 glowing yellow eyes and a "skull gem" in their forehead or, rarely, their chest. Metal heads reproduce by laying eggs, which are gray in color with a large yellow spot in their center, which presumably develops into a skull gem. The eggs possess webbing to cling to the walls of the Metal Head nest, and will grow on stalks when placed in dark eco to feed on. Abilities The Metal Heads are cyborgs equipped with numerous weapons and devices easily accommodated by their diverse physiology. These abilities range from simple beam weapons to jets and cloaking devices. Metal Head weapons are powered by various eco like most weapons in their universe, mainly dark eco. Whether they are hatched from their eggs with these attachments or if they are added later has not been revealed. Metal Heads also have more conventional weapons, such as stingers, spikes, horns, claws, or simply their teeth. Their bodies are fused with armor (hence their name), and many have wings that allow for flight. Metal Kor demonstrated powers no other Metal Head has been remotely capable of, such as speech, transformation, holographic projection and dark eco shock waves. Society Little is known about Metal Head social structure. They have never been seen attacking each other, and don't seem to differentiate one member of their species from another. Metal Heads also seem to show little to no interest other indigenous fauna if they are around and often seen teaming on one who ventures out of the city's walls. Whether the Metal Heads don't see them as a threat or not is unknown. The Metal Heads are united under one leader, Metal Kor, who also apparently has lieutenants such as Kaeden. After Kor was killed, the Metal Heads temporarily fell into chaos, but regrouped under their strongest members. The Metal Heads have no apparent language of their own, spoken or written. The different forms have various growls and shrieks, but they seem to be battle cries and have not been used for real communication. It is a common theory that the Metal Heads have some form of hive mind, or at least telepathic communication. This often serves as a purpose for their strange skull gems. Category:Metal Heads Category:Species